


Spandex and Ink

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman fights alone, yet always returns to Lex.  Lex, however, is not so happy at being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spandex and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> For a Comment Fic Poll, for LNTora: DC World Mix, Farm Fresh, Possessive, Ripped Spandex, Ink, seriously

# Spandex and Ink

Lex paced. He got to the end of his wall, turned around and went to the other. Off on one side, a CNN newscast broadcast regular updates on how the latest disaster in Gotham was going. Lex wasn't allowed to touch Gotham. Gotham was off-limits to him. But when the Bat needed Superman? Oh, that wasn't off-limits at all. The Bat called, and Supes went. And Lex was left to pace and worry.

Going back to his desk, Lex sat down and uncapped the fountain pen. He pulled a piece of parchment out and started working on an old-fashioned trade agreement. The aliens they were currently negotiating with were very impressed with old-technology items. They had moved so completely to their future that they'd left all their past behind. For them to receive a trade agreement on parchment with ink... it was like signing an agreement with the old gods.

Hours later, a whoosh in the air let Lex know Clark was back. Stubbornly, he continued to work on his project. Done now with the basic agreement, he was on to some of the side agreements that they were still negotiating.

"Lex." Strong arms encircled his chest without interrupting his work.

"Did you have a fun time with Batman?" Lex asked, the fountain pen elegantly working its way over the paper.

Clark sighed. "Lex, you don't have to be jealous. I'm yours. Always have been, always will be."

Lifting the pen carefully off the paper, Lex turned in his chair. "It's not jealousy."

Still in the spandex that was marked with soot and dirt, Clark casually sat on a corner of the desk. Lex would have to clean that later, but he was used to it. "Could have fooled me." One of Clark's sleeves was torn, and part of the spandex over his left chest. They obviously still needed to work on the invulnerability part of the costumes.

It was probably close to jealousy, but it wasn't. Lex stood up, moving inside Clark's space. He dipped the pen inside the ink bottle and then wrote on Clark's blue arm, next to the tear, "Property of Lex Luthor." He moved to the leg and wrote, "You're mine." The other leg, "Lex loves Clark." Up to Clark's chest, a heart drawn around the bright crest. Over to the other arm, "Well loved by Lex." The pen was running out of ink, spandex not holding it as well as parchment.

Clark's breathing was heavy, his costume obviously too tight. He watched Lex with hungry eyes as Lex drew on him. "Lex..."

"I worry about you when you're not in my reach," Lex said, drawing a random curving line over Clark's collarbone, just above the costume. "It's not Batman. I just hate being left. You're *mine*, I should be with you."

Clark gasped as the pen drew up over his throat and up to his ear. "If I could, Lex... but I want to keep *you* safe too."

Lex put down the pen. He worked his fingers into the tear on Superman's chest and pulled, ripping the fabric out further.

Clark put his hands on Lex's shoulders, resting them there while his head tilted back.

Accepting the invitation, Lex moved in to nibble upon Clark's neck, running his tongue along the marks he'd just drawn there. He worked his hands inside the costume through the tear and worried Clark's chest, fingers playing with his nipples. He moved out further, tearing the costume at the neck and then pulling it down around Clark's shoulders, trapping his arms.

Halted in the midst of reaching for Lex, Clark laughed. "Lex, let me go."

"Never." Lex pulled off the golden belt and then undid the hidden fastenings at Clark's waist. He settled between Clark's knees to his favorite activity.

"Lex!" Clark arched, freeing his arms with a sudden heave that sent bits of spandex flying through the room. After that violence, his touch on Lex's head surprisingly gentle. Or not so surprisingly, considering who he was.

Lex took his time, loving the man he'd married all those years ago, wanting him always and forever to be his.

When Clark was laying back across Lex's desk, parchment all around him, sweat dripping on the teak wood, he held Lex close and laughed. "I think I've figured out why you can't figure out how to make the costumes stronger."

Lex shifted uncomfortably. Soon, they'd have to move off the desk and he'd have to figure out what parts of his work could be salvaged. Soon. For now... "Why is that?"

"Because then you couldn't rip it off me."

Superman could be right. Lex looked at pieces of the costume scattered around them and grinned.

  


* * *

  


END

* * *

  



End file.
